Abigail Williams
Abigail Williams, initially known as the Ghost Girl, is a main character and primary antagonist in Murdered: Soul Suspect. She is a little girl's ghost found in the world of Dusk who watches Ronan O'Connor try to solve the Bell Killer's case. Biography Abigail was a young girl at the time of the Salem Witch Trials. Although is not clear if she had some sort of spiritual powers when alive, it is implied that she may have been a medium during her lifetime, whether or not she knew it. At the time, for some reason not explained in game, it seems the authorities greatly relied on her accusations over people who supposedly practiced witchcraft. Aware of this, her cruel father used it to his own advantage, forcing her - even tortured her by dunking drowning - to regard his personal enemies as witches and report them. As a result, she became obsessed with persecuting witches. Eventually, the authorities growing afraid of the traumatized girl took her on to custody, nearly the end of Witch Trials period. In 1692 the government extinguished the Witch Trials and ordered the release of all people accused of witchcraft. However, the judge of the district of Salem concluded that even under pressure and torturing, the young Abigail wouldn't give up on her persecution against what she believes as being witches. Afraid of what the girl was capable of doing if released, the judge ordered her death. In 1693, before she was escorted off her cell in direction of the gallows pole, Abigail carved a symbol of a bell on the floor of the cell and cursed the city through it, promising to purge the town of all witches, even if takes the entire eternity to do it. Ghost abilities Abigail has the Possession ability just like any other ghost, but hers is apparently either more developed or unique. It gives inhuman physical strength and endurance to the host body she possesses, and she can control all the person's actions at will, without them having any recollection of the events. She also has the common spirit ability to see flashbacks of peoples past memories and has the unique ability to evoke Lost Souls from the ground. ''Murdered: Soul Suspect'' Abigail serves as the story's main antagonist under the guise of the 'Bell Killer.' The Bell Killer was a figure she created by possessing members of the police force such as Baxter, Rex, and Ronan O'Connor, and using them to murder psychic mediums, whom Abigail perceived as being 'witches' and believing that they had contracts with demons. Eventually, Ronan finds Rex, possessed by Abigail, trying to hang Joy at the gallows in the museum. With help from Joy, who is also a psychic medium, the two are able to banish Abigail from Rex's body and her ghost is confronted by Ronan's. While in a state of shock from finding out the truth behind his death, Abigail tries to have Ronan consumed by the Lost Souls through a pit she summons in the floor. However, Ronan escapes their grasp and instead pulls Abigail in, officially expelling her soul from the mortal world and consequently ending The Bell Killings. Trivia Abigail William is the only character in the game who is based on someone who actually existed. * Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts